First Kiss
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen and Joanne share the story of their first kiss. Oneshot. Better summary inside.


**I feel like some people might be OOC in this... but the idea hit me, and I just had to write it. Everyone is mentioned besides Mark. Sorry Mark fans. But you MoJo fans will probably enjoy the story. :) Joanne and Maureen share the story of their first kiss, apart from each other. I thought it would be kind of funny/cute to see how different Joanne's story is from Maureen's. **

**So I guess I'll see what you all think... **

**ENJOY! ...I don't own RENT... **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First Kiss

"And he kissed me in the snow." Mimi said with a giant smile on her face, her eyes lit up like crystal saucers as she finished her story of her and Roger's first kiss.

Joanne and Angel stayed silent for a moment, only so they could melt at how adorable the story of Roger and Mimi's first kiss was and as if on cue the two of them looked at each other and let out a big,

"Awww!"

Joanne smiled, "I never knew Roger could be so…"

"Romantic?" Mimi questioned, "He has his moments…very few might I add." She said with an eye roll.

"He gave you a romantic first kiss, and chica, those first kisses mean everything." Angel smiled with a wink.

"Yeah…it was great." Mimi dreamily sighed, her eyes glossing over with thought.

Angel smiled at her best friend, before turning to Joanne, resting a hand on her knee, "Okay, honey, your turn. You've heard mine and Mimi's stories, now it's your turn. Tell us about your first kiss with Maureen."

"Okay." Joanne said, sitting up straight and taking a drink of her wine. She let it replay in mind for a few seconds, causing a smile to fill her lips, her eyes twinkling with pleasure.

"This is going to be good." Angel said, nudging Mimi in the side. She could tell by the look on the lawyer's face.

"It takes place in here actually." Joanne said, referring to her apartment where the three girls were hanging out. She then pointed to the kitchen, "Over there."

Mimi and Angel quickly looked and then focused back on Joanne, waiting for more explanation.

Joanne took in a breath, and let it out. She enjoyed time spent with Mimi and Angel, they were the kind of friends she never had before…_true friends_, and they always made it a habit to hang out with out their lovers at least once a month.

"Stop daydreaming and spill." Mimi smirked, playfully slapping Joanne's thigh, while her other hand perfectly balanced a glass of wine to her lips.

"Okay, sorry." Joanne smiled, "Well it was our second date and-"

"Second!?"

Angel elbowed the interrupting dancer, "Honey, shhh."

"She said _second_ date." Mimi said as if it was supposed to mean something of importance, but Angel didn't seem to catch on, "Maureen didn't kiss Joanne until the second date. That seems very odd. Maureen seems like the type who would kiss the second she met you."

"That's because Joanne is special." Angel clarified, "You don't waste a first kiss." She turned back to Joanne, smiling, "Carry on sweetie."

"Like I said, it was our second date," She began, "And we went to dinner and then pretty much just walked around New York City after that, enjoying the nice evening, talking and getting to know each other. You know typical date stuff." Joanne smirked, "Then we headed back to my apartment and I invited her back in for a drink."

"And then…" Joanne said letting out a breath, "While I was in the kitchen getting some wine, she was waiting in the living room or so I thought. I was reaching in the fridge to grab the bottle and when I stood up she was standing there in all her beautiful glory, shining that big gorgeous smile my way and she says, "Hi" in the cutest voice ever…almost like she was shy or something." Joanne paused for a moment, only so she could replay the rest in her head before she shared it with her friends.

Mimi and Angel both had matching smiles on their faces, leaning into each other, picturing the scenario in their minds.

"And then what!?" Angel uncharacteristically shouted, waiting in anticipation for the lawyer to continue.

"I smiled in return and said hi back, and we kind of just stood there in a comfortable silence, holding each other's gaze." Joanne reminisced, her eyes glazing over into her own little fantasy, "It was really sweet, I love catching Maureen in those moments where she almost seems vulnerable. Then she stepped forward, took my hand in hers, while her other slowly slid up my arm stopping on my shoulder, her eyes flickered to my lips before returning to my eyes and before I knew it our lips made contact in a dance that made my heart flutter."

Mimi let out a small gasp, her hands clasped together, as she whispered, "You are the best story teller…"

"That isn't even the best part." Joanne smirked, "When we pulled apart only to catch our breath, she grabbed the wine bottle from my hand and set it on the counter, and resumed her spot pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around her tangling my fingers in her hair, pulling her lips back to mine, while she happily let her hands roam my body. Soon the kiss deepened, and she was walking us backwards, and with out warning she gently gripped my butt and hoisted me onto the counter letting her lips travel down my neck and back up to my lips. I then pulled slightly back, resting my hands on either side of her face, and we just stared into each others eyes, and that's when I knew that she was _my Maureen_…" Joanne proudly stated, "And we leaned back in, and carried on with our first kiss for the rest of the night." She ended, stretching her hands above her head, grinning widely at the memory, waiting for Mimi and Angel's reactions.

"Wow…" Angel whispered, "That was a hell of a first kiss."

"It was romantic and sexy all at the same time." Mimi pointed out.

Joanne nodded, "It was pretty amazing." She agreed standing up, holding her empty glass in her hand, "More wine anyone?"

She headed for the kitchen expecting an answer as she walked that way, but when no one answered she stopped and turned around, laughing when she was met with the dazed looks of her two friends, until Angel finally broke the silence.

"Lesbian's are hot."

Mimi smirked, turning to face Angel, "No, Maureen and Joanne are hot."

Joanne could only laugh. God she loved how her life had turned out.

Over at the loft, Maureen, Collins and Roger were oddly sharing their first kiss stories, while Mark was out filming.

"I kind of just pulled Angel close to me, and we both leaned into each other and kissed." Collins grinned, "And even though there were people around, it was like they all disappeared, and it was just Angel and I in that moment, together."

Maureen smirked, nudging him in the side, "You're such a romantic, Collins."

"I'll take that as a compliment. I love being romantic with Angel. Something you two bitches should learn." He teased, eyeing Roger and Maureen.

"Hey, we got girlfriends don't we?" Maureen stated, taking a drink of her beer.

Roger let out a small laugh, lazily turning his head to face her, "We must be doing something right."

"Touché." Collins smirked, leaning back in his chair, letting his feet up on the coffee table. "Okay, Mo. Before Mark comes back and you break his heart even more, share your first kiss with Jo."

"Yeah, how did you two become MoJo?" Roger asked, only slightly interested, which he blamed on his small buzz.

Maureen nodded, getting comfortable in her chair, smiling at the memory. "Well we were in her apartment, and she was getting us something to drink in the kitchen while I was waiting out in the living room, and I had been wanting to kiss her all night, so finally I just had a enough, and I walked into the kitchen, and right up to her, and I kissed her." She smiled, "Then I grabbed her ass, hoisted her onto the counter and we made out for the rest of the night."

"You took her by surprise." Collins nodded with approval, "Very nice Mo, I'll let you pass the romantic test."

"Thank you." Maureen said holding her glass in the air before drinking it.

Roger turned to face her, waiting until she was done drinking before asking, "Use tongue?"

Maureen gave him a look as if it was even a question, "Oh yeah."

"Nice." Roger nodded in approval.

"Very nice." Maureen agreed.

The End


End file.
